You Shouldn't Have To
by PixieRed
Summary: Ren and Makoto have long protected each other. Written for Day 4 of ShuMako Week 2019: Protect / Heal


_"So, yer the transfer student?" A third year. A big one. "They say you got a record."_

 _The third year leaned into Amamiya Ren's personal space. Two of his buddies, also third years, flanked him. Ren was effectively surrounded. He resisted the instinct to step back. He knew better than to answer. They'd get bored._

 _"Eh? Ain't got nothing to say?"_

 _The hallways were busy with students still milling about after school. Some were waiting for their clubs to start. There was a flow of traffic towards the practice building. Ren noticed a few students doing their best to look away._

 _"You don't seem so tough."_

 _The third year put his hand on Ren's shoulder and gave it a shove... not enough to hurt, just enough to annoy. Ren kept his lips closed, trying to hide his grit teeth. He lowered his head just a tad, hoping his fake glasses would mask his annoyance. He was supposed to be laying low while on probation. It was bad enough having the student council president on his case and even with Kamoshida's confession he still felt the scrutiny of his teachers. He didn't need to add any more schoolyard incidents._

 _"Still not talkin'?"_

 _The boy continued to hold Ren's shoulder, pressing down as he moved even closer. Ren could shrug off the bully and use the confusion to escape... or perhaps he should let the guy take a shot. If he only blocked, rather than fighting back, it might not cause problems. He could deal with any loose ends in Mementos. Hopefully._

 _"Kudo-kun, shouldn't you be in lessons with Mr. Ushimaru right now?" The student council president. She approached the group with sure strides._

 _"Shit, it's Niijima," said one of the other two boys._

 _"Hmph," the first boy snorted._

 _"No dude, didn't you hear?" the third boy whispered. "Iwasaki tried something with her once and she slammed him into floor."_

 _The first boy gave the other a dim look. "That can't be true-"_

 _Niijima stepped right into both Ren's and the third year's space. Though the boy was pretty much twice her size, she even held a finger to his face, like some sort of chastising mother. Ren glanced down. Her stance was solid. She spoke to the third year. "It'll be a problem if your civics scores don't improve."_

 _She turned to another one of the boys. "And Onishi-kun—your mother has been calling Mr. Kobayakawa every week worried about you. Is this how you want to be spending your time?"_

 _The boy, presumably Onishi, scratched the back of his neck and took a step away._

 _Niijima turned the final boy. "And what about you Noguchi-kun? Even with that injury, shouldn't you be supporting your team?"_

 _"Uh..." The boy gulped._

 _"This ain't your business!" The first boy let go of Ren and turned to Niijima. She didn't move._

 _"I think it is."_

 _"I ain't afraid to hit a-"_

 _"Come on Kudo," the third boy put a hand on the first's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."_

 _"Tch." Kudo rolled back both his shoulders before turning. "Ain't worth my time."_

 _The three boys retreated down the hall._

 _"Sorry about that," Niijima turned to Ren. "They had been doing better but I think exam talk is getting to them."_

 _"I could have handled it on my own." Ren didn't know what to make of the student council president. She was threatening to turn them all in and yet here she was trying to save him from bullies._

 _"Yes, but..." Niijima looked down and sighed. The last few words came out as mumbles. "You shouldn't have to."_

Ren blinked a few times. It was dark. Ah. He was in bed. Had he really fallen asleep or was he just reliving a memory? He rolled over. Despite his stirring, Makoto was still completely out. She was usually a light sleeper but lately had been going to bed exhausted. Ren mused to himself... did she remember?

 _Kaneshiro's bank seemed to go on forever. None of the security measures were particularly difficult but there were shadows patrolling just about every corner. For all Shadow Kaneshiro's boasting, it was more an endurance test than anything else. That meant they had to be conservative with summoning their personas as somehow that was the most draining activity, even over physical exertion._

 _"We can use this maze to our advantage," said Makoto. The team had ducked into an alcove formed by lockboxes. She turned to Ren. "I'll draw the big guy away, then the rest of you are free to take care of that group of Rakshasha."_

 _"I don't think it's a good idea to take that one on alone," Ren shook his head._

 _"It'll be fine," said Makoto. She raised a fist in the air and flexed her stringy bicep. "Hand-to-hand combat is my speciality and we need everyone to deal with that big group, especially you."_

 _"Sorry Zorro and I can't be of more help," Morgana pouted._

 _"It's our fault," said Ren, looking down towards his diminutive friend. "We relied on you too much for healing."_

 _"Yeah, rest up Mona!" Ann smiled._

 _Pink ovals appeared on the cat's cheeks. He truly was some kind of mascot demon._

 _"It'll be too chaotic if we take them on together," Makoto's statement brought Ren's attention back to her. "We have to split them up somehow."_

 _"Okay," he conceded. Makoto was new but a fast learner. Indeed she could probably hold off the Oni until the team could handle the rest. He didn't like it though. "But we make this quick."_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"Johanna!" The bike appeared. Makoto hopped on and zoomed past the Oni. It gave chase. When both of them turned the corner, the rest of the team charged the group of Rakshasha._

 _"Sandman!" The wind ripped through Ren's hair, targeting the shadows and knocking them to the ground. "Now!"_

 _Once down, the enemies didn't take long to finish. They were hardy, but they were outnumbered and at a disadvantage._

 _"Did you see which way they went?" Ryuji called._

 _Ren was already running. He could hear the sounds of the team behind him but wasn't planning on letting up. He rounded one corner, then another, his hearing narrowing in on whatever out-of-place sounds would lead him to the fight. Finally, he spotted Makoto._

 _She had her fists, her knuckles, raised. She was mostly dancing between the demon's legs, its stature twice her height at least. She'd connect a jab when able, but it did little against the Oni's tough skin._

 _Once in range, Ren leapt at the shadow. He pushed off its lower back, launching himself onto its shoulders. He plunged his dagger deep between its shoulder blades, using his free hand to exert more force. The Oni reeled back. Ren hooked his arm around its neck to avoid being thrown._

 _As the monster stumbled, Makoto's attacks became more rapid. She aimed for soft points—the back of its knees, the undersides of its feet—a little dangerous for Ren's tastes but he understood. She meant to topple it._

 _"Joker!" Makoto yelled. He knew what it meant. He jumped to safety just as the shadow fell to the ground. "We can end this right now!"_

 _Ren ran back to the enemy, pulling his knife out of its back and joining Makoto in her barrage. By the time the others arrived, the shadow was disintegrating._

 _"Whoa!" Ryuji grinned. "Nice job you two!"_

 _"But," Ann spoke through heavy breaths. "Did you have to run so fast?"_

 _"Thanks," Makoto said to Ren. She smiled. "I could have handled it on my own you know."_

 _"Yeah," he smiled in return. "But you shouldn't have to."_

"Ren!" Makoto's voice broke Ren from his musing. There was an urgency in her tone but his name came out slurred. He shifted closer to her. As he expected, she was still asleep. Her body jerked every few seconds and her brows furrowed. She whimpered as she seemed to struggle to force out her call. "Ren!"

She only spoke in her sleep when she was particularly stressed. Though he swelled with pride that she called for him at her most unguarded, he would happily give up the knowledge if it meant she only had sweet dreams. He brushed his hand over her cheek. She seemed to calm. Delicately, he coaxed her towards him. She resisted at first but was soon nuzzling into his chest.

Ren sighed. Things were so much simpler when they were kids. He knew she fretted over the responsibility that was the careers—the lives—of her reports. At least that was something he could relate to. What he didn't completely understand was all the politics that came with the police hierarchy or the intricacies of what it took to advance. It wasn't only that though. The higher she climbed, the more her self-doubt pulled at her. Behind every accomplishment was an even bigger challenge. All he could do was try to ease her burdens at home and listen. Somedays, it just wasn't enough. He whispered. "If only I could protect you from all that torments you now."

He kissed her on the forehead. Tomorrow she'd face the world as that same girl who was always facing down bullies. She could handle it, but she didn't have to do so alone.


End file.
